


Modlitwa

by Cold_Kiwi, the_carpet_of_fear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Kiwi/pseuds/Cold_Kiwi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_carpet_of_fear/pseuds/the_carpet_of_fear





	Modlitwa

Dean przypomniał sobie Castiela wchodzącego do wody. Płaszcz pojawiający się na powierzchni. Pustkę, która go wtedy ogarnęła. Przyłożył beżowy materiał do twarzy, próbując wychwycić resztki zapachu anioła. Oparł się o maskę Impali i spojrzał w niebo.

_ Jeszcze jeden cud Cas. Wróć. Do mnie. Dla mnie. Bo tak strasznie tęsknię za twoim zagubionym spojrzeniem. I wybaczę ci wszystko Cas, dawno wybaczyłem. Tylko wróć. W przyszłości też Ci wybaczę, cokolwiek zrobisz.  _

_ Zmartwychwstawałeś już dwa razy. Teraz kiedy cię pokochałem... czemu nie wrócisz po raz kolejny? Bez ciebie jestem pusty, bez Ciebie ja też umieram. Został mi tylko Sammy z Lucyferem na doczepkę.  _

_ Proszę Cas. Bez Ciebie nie dam sobie rady, nie potrafię być silny, jestem zbyt zmęczony. Nie pomogę Samowi samotnie. Potrzebuje kogoś, kto mnie przytrzyma przed upadkiem i podniesie, gdy wszystko się zawali, bo zawsze wszystko się wali, zawsze.  _

_ Cholera, Cas. Chcę po prostu być szczęśliwy. Próbowałem z Lisą i Benem, ale polowanie to moje życie, Sam to moje życie. Chcę być szczęśliwy będąc sobą, a bez ciebie to niemożliwe. Bez Ciebie jestem tylko smutnym łowcą z szurniętym bratem, którzy powstrzymali apokalipsę… _

_ A tak naprawdę to jestem nawet kimś mniej, bo nie powstrzymalibyśmy jej bez ciebie, Cas. _

_ Po prostu… rusz ten swój cholerny anielski zadek na ziemię. Do mnie. _

_ Próbowałem być normalny.. Żyć jak przeciętny człowiek, ale łowcą pozostaje się do końca. Próbowałem żyć z innym łowcą, ale zginęła ratując nas. Ty rozumiesz to życie, nie umrzesz tak łatwo...  _

_ Może to Ty jesteś moją ostatnią nadzieją na kogoś stałego w życiu, a w każdym razie chciałbym byś był. Bo Cas, cholera, kocham Cię. Nazwałem Cię bratem, bo nie wiedziałem co robić. Rodzina zawsze wydawała mi się mocniejszym argumentem. Może gdybym... może gdybym Ci wtedy powiedział prawdę... może wtedy...Wszystko potoczyło się innym torem? Nie wiem czy zraniłem Cię moimi słowami, ale teraz, mnie bolą coraz bardziej. Nie potrafię tworzyć pięknych wypowiedzi, nie potrafię ubrać emocji w słowa. Nigdy nie potrafiłem. Nigdy nikomu nie powiedziałem, że go kocham. _

_ Potrzebuję Cię, Cas. _

_ Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. _
    
    
        
    
        
    
    


End file.
